Papi Lover
Papi lover escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Daddy El fuego del caribe Ma Daddy Yankee Nicole You are the king of my heart And I was yours from the start So don't you ever go far Papi lover There ain't no other like you No other lover than you So doesn't mean what you do Papi lover Soy rey de los corazones En torno las relaciones Respecto a mil emociones Y no tengo comparaciones Sé como tú te pones Tú no tienes limitaciones Viajando las dimensiones De sensación y pasiones Llámame rápido Que llego tranquilo Mami solo tú y yo Formamo' el vacilón Que tú quieres cucucuan Yo no tengo guguguan Mucho cariñito ma' Papi lover te lo da I'll be there soon as you coming Te estoy esperando Baby, I won't leave you lonely You know I got you, ma You are the king of my heart And I was yours from the start So don't you ever go far Papi lover There ain't no other like you No other lover than you So doesn't mean what you do Papi lover When I look in your eyes I see a heat in your Fire I know your every desire Papi lover El jefe de mi amor You are the one I adore Like no one other before Papi lover De Donde Vamos termina Que ahí en tu vida te corresponde Esa felina quien la domina y la corren Molde Ponte fresca, y te tumbo el fronte Así es mi corte You know, girl Lo de esa cosita quien te la enseño Quien es tu amigo y tu amor incógnito El que convierte tu inocencia en la pasión Tu perdición Tú sabes I'll be there soon as you coming Te estoy esperando Baby, I won't leave you lonely Yo no te suelto, ma You are the king of my heart And I was yours from the start So don't you ever go far Papi lover There ain't no other like you No other lover than you So doesn't mean what you do Papi lover When I look in your eyes I see a heat in your fire I know your every desire Papi lover El jefe de mi amor You are the one I adore Like no one other before Papi lover I don't care whatever people say Cause you've always been there for me I don't care 'cause they don't knew your way Cause you've been treating me like a queen And no matter what I can depend on you I Can depend on you You've been giving me what I want You've been giving me what I need What I need You are the king of my heart And I was yours from the start So don't you ever go far Papi lover There ain't no other like you No other lover than you So doesn't mean what you do Papi lover When I look in your eyes I see a heat in your Fire I know your every desire Papi lover El jefe de mi amor You are the one I adore Like no one other before Papi lover Que tu quieres mama Vengas donde papa Tu sabes que papi lover soy yo Que tu quieres mama Vengas donde papa Tú sabes que papi lover soy yo You are, you are, you are, you are You are, you are, you are You're my papi lover You are, you are, you are, you are You are, you are, you are You're my papi lover You are, you are, you are, you are You are, you are, you are You're my papi lover You are, you are, you are, you are You are, you are, you are You're my papi lover Oh Yeah yeah Daddy Yankee Nicole Cartel Dale caliente, baby Caliente, baby Caliente, baby Dale caliente, baby Caliente, baby Caliente, baby